A lo que los gritos llevan
by Lexy D Miyu
Summary: Si había algo que Squalo no soportaba, era que alguien gritara además de él. Por eso la discusión y pelea que en esos momentos tenía con el gritón Guardián de la Tormenta de los Vongola. Definitivamente iba a hacer que se callara, sin duda. Gekokujou S59.


**Título:** A lo que los gritos llevan.

**Pairing:** S59

**Extensión:** 715

**Advertencias:** OoC. Spoilers del Arc de los Varia. Lime.

**Notas:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, todo es de Akira Amano.

El podía gritar por horas y horas sin parar y sin cansarse, dejando sordo a cualquier ser viviente que tuviera la mala suerte de estar a un metro de radio del Capitán de Estrategia de los Varia, recibiendo mas gritos, cortesía de este, por andar de quejicas y no trabajando como les había ordenado.

Él podía gritar todo lo que se le diera la regalada gana, y pobre del que se quejara de eso, pero si había algo que Squalo simplemente no podía soportar, es que alguien gritara. Particularme, que alguien le gritara.

― ¡Qué dejes de gritarme maldito idiota!

― ¡Cállate tú primero, estúpido tiburón!

― ¡Vooooooi! ¡¿Cómo carajos me llamaste?

― ¡Estúpido y sordo tiburón!

― ¡Si no te callas te voy a matar!

― ¡Quiero ver que lo intentes!

Y, los sonidos de explosiones y de una espada al cortar el aire, fueron perfectamente audibles nada mas Gokudera gritó esa última frase, al mismo tiempo que una larga lista de insultos sobresalía al sonido de caos y destrucción que ahora reinaba en la base de los Varia.

Pero Squalo no se iba a quedar conforme solo con rozar levemente la piel del otro con su afilada espada, igual que Gokudera no planeaba dejar aquello así, con solo unas cuantas explosiones rozando al Varia.

Squalo atacó, Gokudera bloqueó, fue su turno de atacar y el otro perfectamente se defendió, lanzándose sobre él y tirándolo al suelo cuando encontró la oportunidad, quedando encima de él, con su espada rozando la garganta del italiano, mientras este mantenía una dinamita encendida contra el suyo.

Fácilmente se deshizo de la dinamita, tirándola en algún lugar de la oficina, provocando que un muro explotara tras de ellos, sonriendo en victoria al ver la mirada asesina que Gokudera le lanzaba.

Y, cuando vio que planeaba sacar una barra más, se apresuró a tomar ambas manos del italiano, sosteniéndolas con una de las suyas justo arriba de la cabeza del de cabello gris, sin quitar su espada todavía del cuello de este.

―Gané, estúpido perro faldero.

― ¡Suéltame ahora mismo, imbécil!—gritó histérico Gokudera, retorciéndose para poder librarse del agarre de Squalo―¡Quítate de encima!

― ¡Te dije que dejaras de gritar!

― ¡Como si fuera a hacer lo que tú dices!

La espada presionó, y un quejido salió de los labios del italiano.

―Deberías hacerlo si no quieres que te corté la garganta.

Como única respuesta Gokudera se removió aún más, sin dejar de verlo con el más puro y solido odio.

Squalo, harto de que se moviera tanto, dejó caer su peso sobre el cuerpo del italiano para evitar que se siguiera retorciendo, presionando con su cuerpo el del otro, y rozando ciertas zonas que, sin que pudiera evitarlo, le sacaron un escalofrío a Gokudera, mismo que, bastante sorprendido, el de cabello largo sintió que lo había recorrido también.

Un insulto hacia sí mismo fue pronunciado en su mente cuando el pensamiento de que eso, a diferencia de lo que pretendía, era una sensación bastante _agradable, _y que no lo molestaba, en lo absoluto, ni tampoco le desagradaba el perpetuar esa situación por varios minutos más.

Observó fijamente el rostro del contrario sin saber que decir, y sin lograr encontrar la razón de porqué aquello no le resultara desagradable, ni tampoco porqué había comenzado a mover ligeramente su cadera contra la de Gokudera, empujando con fuerza y rapidez, sin perder de vista cómo la expresión de enojo en la cara de este se distorsionaba por una que, sin duda, podría calificar como una de placer, y cómo mordía con fuerza su labio inferior, acallando los suspiros que intentaban salir de su boca.

Tampoco estaba seguro porqué había decidido morder él mismo el labio que Gokudera se mordía con fuerza y porqué había convertido eso en un beso demandante, tampoco supo porqué sus manos recorrían el cuerpo del otro con desesperación e intentaban quitarle la ropa de encima.

Pero, definitivamente, en ese momento, no tenía la más mínima intención de averiguar las respuestas a todas esas incógnitas, no cuando por fin había logrado colar su mano bajo el pantalón de Gokudera mientras lo besaba con fuerza.

Y, menos le importó aún cuando por fin le quitó ese maldito pantalón y mordió el interior de su muslo con sus afilados dientes.


End file.
